My sister's wish
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: During a fight at Black Order, Klaud Nyne and Marian Cross died in battle but they left a wish in the hand of Klaud's younger twin sister, Dawn Aurora. Dawn's POV


Just a random idea I came up with! Enjoy! I hope my writing has gotten better! Let's give some credit to my little brother who actually, for once, helped me! ^^

**_Disclaimer: I own everything except for Gensis, Klaud Nyne and Marian Cross._**

* * *

My sister's wish

Dawn's POV

"Please Dawn!" Pandora gripped my right hand in both of hers, clutching it to her chest. "Please! It's my last request!"

The urgency of her tone scared me, and there were tears gleaming in her eyes. "If Marian and I don't survive, you have to take care of Ximara and keep her safe! Eric and Crystal will take care of Maria."

"My twins have great healing potential. Please do this for me sweetie." I could hear the resignation in her voice. How could she have written herself off like that?

A loud explosion rocked the building. I stared at Pandora helplessly. How could she even say that? How could this be? She couldn't die! Not now, not anytime soon. Another explosion.

"Cross, she can't be serious?" I asked, hoping he would think otherwise.

"Dawn, what she's saying – it's for the best." He smiled softly at what I assumed could only be a horrified expression on my face. "And you know that you can call me Marian, don't you?" He said in an attempt to lighten up the situation.

I couldn't believe that my brother-in-law was siding with my sister. I knew she would come up some crazy idea but I never thought that she would be far gone enough to suggest something like this. Not like this.

"General Nyne! General Cross! General Aurora! General Tiedoll is down!" a finder shouted.

"When Ximara is 18, please tell her the truth. Tell her our names, tell her that we loved her, and that we're sorry we couldn't be there to watch her grow up. And make sure she's reunited with Maria."

With that, Pandora let go of my hand and ran to the battle. I couldn't let my sister go just like that.

"I'm fighting too!" I shouted, pulling out Blinding Light from its sheath. My wings were already protecting everyone they could, 4 wings, 5 kids, 1 had been protecting us while we were talking and now I only had 1 left.

"General Aurora! What the hell are you doing?" Genesis shouted at me.

"Fighting alongside Cross and Nyne, that's what I'm doing!" I shouted back. I knew my anger towards him was misplaced though. "Pandora, to your left!"

Pandora jumped out of the way and she landed back to back with Marian. I was down to my last wing and I thought of using it to protect them. In that fraction of a second where I was distracted, the Akuma behind me fired a bullet. Before I had time to register anything, my last wing created a dome around me, protecting me from receiving the full impact of the attack.

"Dawn!" Pandora shouted.

"I'm fine!" I called back. Thrusting my sword into the ground, I gasped out, "Blinding Light! Star storm!"

A bright flash of light emitted from my sword and destroyed a few Akuma but before I could take in the full sight of the destruction, my vision faded into black.

When I came to, I found myself at home, in bed. I calmed myself down, realizing it must have been a dream and walked down the stairs to get some food. Judging by the light and my own instincts, it had to be sometime around 8 in the morning. I received a huge shock when I came down the stairs. In the kitchen was Genesis, my 2 kids, Leon and a brunette, Ximara.

"Glad to see you're awake, Dawn! I was starting to worry you would never get up."

"Genesis, what happened?" I asked rubbing my sore head. "How long was I out?"

He shrugged. "A couple of days, perhaps. I lost count."

"Then the attack really did happen?"

He nodded.

"Where's Pandora?"

"Who?"

"Nyne, General Klaud Nyne! And Cross, Marian Cross!"

"I'm sorry, Dawn," he did not say much, but it was all I needed to hear.

Before I knew it, I had blacked out again. When I regained consciousness, Genesis looked at me with his cerulean blue eyes.

"Gen, who survived?"

"Only Ember, Ash, Leon, Ximara, Maria, you, me and a handful of finders."

"That's all?" I asked incredulously. How could so little people have survived?

"Yes, but we'll have to keep a low profile. No one knows that we survived."

"What about Alex and Sephiroth?" I asked hysterically. "They couldn't be dead, could they?"

Genesis shook his head and his face fell. The news hit me hard, Genesis' wife, my husband, my sister, my brother, my group and my students. They were all gone, forever. I couldn't take it.

"Mum!" was all I head before I fainted again.

This time, Ash and Ember looked at me. My two 6 year olds.

"Mummy, daddy isn't coming back, is he?" Ember asked, tears welling in her large amber eyes and threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry honey, he won't be coming back but he's in heaven and he wants us to know that he will always love us." I was still devastated by the loss, but I knew that I had to be strong for the kids. I couldn't back out on them, not now.

Ember hugged me tightly and after a few moments of hesitation, Ash joined the hug.

"Dad is mum coming back?" Leon asked his father.

"No, I'm sorry honey, she's not." Genesis replied, rubbing his temple.

Soon, Leon joined the hug and I heard him whisper, "You're my mum now." Normally, I would have freaked out if Genesis' kid said something like that to me, but we had all lost so much, I did feel as if he was now my son.

"Pandora's wish?" I asked Genesis a couple of days later. He had passed me two letters, one had my name written on it and the other had Ximara's name. Both were written in Pandora's script.

"Yeah, Klaud said something about it when she passed me the letters."

I tore the letter open. It read:

_My dear sister:_

_I'm sorry that I have to leave you with this task but please, take care of Ximara and keep her safe, and keep your identity secret. The finders won't know who survived. Until Ximara is 18, you have to protect her. Check in with Eric and Crystal every fortnight. I only wish Marian and I could spend more time with our twins but time won't permit it. Perhaps it was meant to be. I love you all and thank you my sister. I'll see you in heaven one day, but not anytime soon. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love, _

_Your sister (Pandora Aurora/Klaud Nyne)_

I nodded at the letter and smiled. Only when I saw drops of moisture fall on the parchment did I realize that I was crying. Wiping away my tears hastily, I clutched the letter to my chest. My sister's wish, I would stop at nothing to fulfill it for her, as well for my niece, Ximara.

* * *

In case you were wondering, Klaud Nyne is Pandora Aurora, Dawn's sister and Ximara and Maria Cross are my 2 OCs in the Kingdom Hearts Stories.


End file.
